I Like You The Best
by violetEyes-wizard
Summary: Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ini semua. Ia yang seharusnya berada di dance floor dan diberikan semangat oleh gadis itu. Bukan pemuda berambut merah yang so' hebat itu.  Dan akhirnya Sasuke memilih pergi dari kerumunan itu..


**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC**

- Ide cerita ini diambil dari music video Korean Boyband " **B2ST – Beautiful** " -

.

..

.

Sorak soray penonton begitu mengobarkan semangat. Siapapun yang ada di tengah keramayan itu, ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia atau mereka-lah yang terbaik. Gedung itu hanyalah gedung tak terpakai yang hanya terdapat satu ruangan di dalamnya. Dimana ruangan yang penuh gegap gempita itu kini sedang berlangsung kompetisi dance non-resmi. Siapapun boleh mengikutinya, asal mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa membuat penonton mengeluarkan uang mereka. Penonton akan memberikan lembaran yen mereka pada siapapun yang memberikan penampilan terbaik.

Sementara itu, tiga pemuda yang sedang berada di sudut ruangan sedang asik dengan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan masing-masing

"Hey Sasuke, Ayo kita pemanasan.. setelah ini giliran kita. Jangan diam saja.."ucap seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan berjaket oranye yang terus menggerakan badannya. "Shino! Kau juga jangan hanya menatapku!"

"Kau semangat sekali Naruto!" ucap pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam di wajahnya.

"Sasuke! Berhentilah menatap Hinata!"Naruto mulai kesal. Karena sejak tadi teman nya yang berambut hitam mengacuhkannya.

"Diam bodoh.."ucap Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan sekelompok gadis yang sedang menampilkan dance mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak dapat diremehkan. Mungkin tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke sedang memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo yang ada di tengah sekelompok gadis itu.

Ya, gadisnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan gadis itu dan tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mengembang di wajahnya, hingga penampilan berakhir.

Tepuk tangan penontonpun membahana. Yang menandakan penampilan Sasuke, Shino dan Naruto akan dimulai.

"Ayo, saatnya kita beraksi!" dengan Susah payah Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri dari sofa yang sedang ia dan Shino duduki.

Saat Sasuke berpapasan dengan gadis bernama Hinata, mata mereka bertemu.

"Semangat.."gadis itu bergumam. Sasuke pun melangkah ke lantai dansa dengan sumeringah

"Sekarang saatnya Konoha Ninjas beraksi!"suara sang DJ membahana, membuat seluruh penonton, umumnya kaum Hawa, berteriak histeris.

Konoha Ninjas? Nama yang bodoh bukan? Ya, pasti sudah tau siapa yang memberi ide untuk memakai nama itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ditanya apa nama grup mereka, Konoha Ninjas langsung terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Karena tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengganti nama itu, mau tak mau Shino dan Sasuke menerima nama itu sampai sekarang.

Sebelum disuruh, para penonton ternyata sudah mengacung-acungkan lembaran yen mereka.

Sang DJ yang memiliki raut wajah yang sangat percis dengan salah satu personil Konoha Ninjas, hanya saja rambut raven nya yang sedikit panjang ia ikat, adalah kakak kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha sendiri. Uchiha Itachi. Yah, inilah kehidupan malam yang dipilih oleh kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Saat Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino berada di pusat lingkaran penonton, teriakan makin membengkakan telinga. Karena ketiga pemuda ini tak disangkal lagi memiliki paras yang sangat menawan.

Dan saat Itachi memutar lagu yang tepat, pertunjukan pun dimulai.

Gerakan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shino yang begitu rumit dapat dilakukan dengan sempurna oleh ketiganya. Kekompakan yang mereka buat semakin menambah sorakan dari penonton.

Dan dalam hitungan menit, Itachi menghentikan musik yang ia putar, penampilan Konoha Ninjas pun berakhir.

"Ayo! Ayo! Untuk Konoha Ninjas!"seseorang berambut putih dan memakai masker diwajahnya-yang menutup bagian hidung, mulut dan dagunya- berteriak diantara soraka penonton. Ia membawa sebuah topi sulap yang dipakai untuk tempat menaruh uang-uang yang penonton berikan.

Semua penonton langsung menaruh uang mereka di topi yang dibawa pria itu. Saking banyaknya lembaran yen yang didapat, uang-uang itu sampai menyembul melebihi topinya.

"Dasar bocah-bocah beruntung.." ucap pria berambut putih itu melihat tumpukan yen di tangannya.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..  
><strong>

"Mana Kakashi sih? Aku sampai bosan menunggu disini! Selalu saja dia terlambat!"gerutu Naruto. Gedung yang tadinya ramai, menjadi kosong. Acara sudah berakhir. Sang surya sudah akan menampakan dirinya.

"Hey, hey, Naruto.. aku di sini.. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu merindukanku.."ucap pria berambut putih yang membawa tumpukan uang di tangannya.

"Kalau saja kau tidak membawa uang kami, aku sudah pulang sejak tadi," ucap Shino yang asik mengotak-atik meja DJ.

"Loh, Itachi kemana Sasuke?"tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke meja DJ.

"Pulang. Kerja part time nya sudah akan dimulai.."ucap Sasuke datar yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari si pemegang puluhan ribu yen. "Mana uangku?"

"Hey! Apanya yang uangmu? Itu juga uangku!"Naruto ngotot.

"Tenanglah kalian bertiga.. hanya uang yang kalian pikirkan. Ini,"Kakashi pun memberikan uang itu pada Sasuke.

"Waw, banyak sekali!"Naruto terperangah.

"Ini bagian untukmu.."Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang itu pada Kakashi.

Dibalik masker yang ia pakai, Kakashi tersenyum. "Senang bekerjasama dengan kalian. Sampai bertemu nanti malam.." dan setelah itu Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung.

Sasuke pun membagikan uang-uang itu pada dua temannya.

"Asik! Hari ini kita makan enak!"sorak Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah.."Sasuke pun mengikuti Kakashi keluar dari gedung itu. Begitupun dengan Shino dan akhirnya Naruto.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Walaupun dunia malam mereka seperti itu, tapi mereka bertiga, yang masih terdaftar sebagai siswa kelas tiga di sebuah SMA, tak melupakan kewajiban mereka untuk menuntut ilmu.

"Sasuke! Bangun kau! Kalau kau tiap hari tidur di kelas seperti ini, rekor Shikamaru tidur di kelas akan terkalahkan olehmu! Ayo bangun!"Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur di bangkunya.

"Naruto, sudahlah biarkan saja dia.."Shino menimpali.

Akhirnya seorang gadis berambut Indigo masuk ke kelas mereka dan terduduk di bangkunya yang berada di bagian depan.

"Hinata-chan! Bangunkan kekasihmu ini!"

Saat sang gadis akan menjawab, bel masuk berbunyi dan seorang guru pun masuk. Hinata jadi menyimpan kembali kata-katanya yang tadi akan ia keluarkan dan memperhatikan apa yang akan disampaikan gurunya itu.

"Ohayou, minna-san!"

"Ohayou Kurenai-sensei!"

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat siswa pindahan. Semoga kalian semua bisa membuatnya betah disini.."

"Ya, sensei!"

"Silahkan, masuk.."Kurenai mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut.

Dan muncul lah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ohayou.. Aku Sabaku Gaara pindahan dari Suna Gakuen.."sapanya seramah mungkin sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Ohayou!"balas yang lainnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan dari teman-temannya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dari bangku dan memandang apa yang terjadi di depan kelas.

"Hn,"lalu Sasuke tertidur kembali.

"Sabaku-san.. silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana.."

Stelah mengucapkan terimakasih nya, Gaara menuju bangku depan yang kosong tersebut. Dimana di sebelahnya seorang Hyuuga Hinata terduduk.

"Gaara.."Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Aku, Hinata.."Hinata pun menyambutnya.

"Hey, Shino.."Naruto berbisik pada temannya yang duduk di depannya itu. "Si anak baru dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Ayo beritahu Sasuke!"

"Naruto.."

"Eh, jangan! Kita jaili saja.."Naruto merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya lalu menggulungnya. Shino hanya memandang sahabatnya itu melempar kertas tersebut ke belakang kepala si rambut merah.

Saat Gaara akan melihat siapa yang melempar kertas padanya, Naruto langsung pura-pura tidur. Shino yang tidak mau salah sasaran amarahpun, langsung menundukan kepalanya di atas bangku.

Gaara akhirnya memandang bingung sekeliling kelas. Siswa yang lain sibuk dengan catatan mereka. Dan akhirnya menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Hinata yang sebenarnya tau, hanya membalas pandangan Gaara dengan "Sudah.. tak usah dipikirkan,"lalu kembali ke catatannya. Dan akhirnya Gaara pun menyerah.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

"Teme! Aku punya gerakan baru.."ucap Naruto sepulang sekolah saat mereka latihan di gedung dimana setiap malamnya mereka menghasilkan uang. Itachi yang baru kembali dari kerja part time nya pun segera menuju meja DJ untuk me-mix lagu yang akan digunakan Konoha Ninjas nanti malam. "Begini,"Naruto pun mempraktekan gerakan yang ada di otaknya menjadi gerakan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana, aku hebatkan?"ucap Naruto setelah melakukan hands stand.

"Naruto, wajahmu begitu bodoh ada di bawah sana.."Shino terkikik pelan.

"Heh! Jangan tertawa, coba sendiri!"

"Gerakan itu mudah, dobe!"Sasuke pun mengikuti dengan hebatnya gerakan yang tadi Naruto contohkan. Tetapi, saat bagian kakinya yang harus memutar lalu Hands stand, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terjatuh.

"Ouh!"

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Naruto dan Shino langsung menghampiri temannya itu.

"Sasuke!" Itachi pun menghampiri adiknya itu, dan melihat sepertinya tangan kiri Sasuke terkilir.

Sasuke merasa tangan kirinya melemas, dan berdenyut kencang. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke langsung memijat tangan kirinya itu, dan meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto, kenapa bermain-main pada gerakan berbahaya?"

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku, Itachi? Suruh siapa dia terlalu sombong!"

"Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?"Shino menjauhkan Naruto dari Itachi.

"Berisik!"Sasuke yang terus meringis akhirnya membuat teman dan kakaknya terdiam.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

"Kau dimana?"suara Hinata terdengar khawatir di telepon. "Aku ke tempatmu latihan tapi kau dan yang lainnya tidak ada. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Jangan khawatir.. tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya makan di luar,"jawab Sasuke, menatap tangan kirinya yang sedang dibalut oleh dokter.

"Benar?"Hinata merasa sangsi mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sedikit meringis.

"Iya.. sampai bertemu nanti malam.."

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke terduduk di sofa sudut ruangan, tempat biasa ia, Naruto dan Shino menunggu giliran perform. Tapi kini ia sendiri. Memandangi tangannya kirinya yang terbalut dengan rapih. Hanya dapat mendengus kesal karena malam ini ia tidak dapat bergabung di dance floor dengan Naruto dan Shino.

"Hm? Sedang apa Uchiha Sasuke disini? Terdiam, tidak mencoba menambah uang sakunya," Kakashi tiba-tiba terduduk di sampingnya. "Cedera?"terdengar jelas bahwa Kakashi menyindir Sasuke saat melihat sebelah tangan Sasuke yang dibalut.

"Berisik! Pergi sana!"

"Oh, mood mu sedang buruk ya? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi nanti.."Kakashi melangkah pergi dari Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke belum bisa bernafas lega. Karena sekarang Hinata lah yeng melihat keadaan rapuhnya.

"Hina.."

"Sasuke.. tanganmu?"suara Hinata bergetar. Dari wajahnya muncul kekhawatiran dan.. kekecewaan.

Dan Hinat langsung melesat pergi. Sasuke yang melihat cairan bening jatuh di pipi kekasihnya itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengejarnya.

"Hinata.."Sasuke akhirnya dapat meraih tangan Hinata dengan tangan tanpa perbannya. Hinata akhirnya berhenti berlari dan memandang orang yang selalu ia cintai. "Kenapa kau menangis.."

"Sasuke, aku lelah dengan semua ini.."

Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin dilihat sisi kuat mu pada setiap orang, bahkan terhadapku. Apa kau begitu tidak mempercayaiku? Ini adalah kebohonganmu yang kesekian kalinya. Semua kebohonganmu hanya untuk menutupi bahwa kau seperti orang lain, bisa sakit dan tak berdaya. Kau tau betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau tak taukan kalau aku seperti orang gila saat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Atau.. sebenarnya kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku?"Hinata menatapnya tajam. Tapi Sasuke hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya, ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ego mu terlalu tinggi, Sasuke.."Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak ingin ada yang menghawatirkanmu.."

Hinata melepas tangannya dengan paksa dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat memandang kepergian Hinata.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

'Bugh!' Badan Hinata terpental beberapa senti saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Atau tepatnya seseorang.

"Maaf.."ucap Hinata yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang tidak melihat jalan.. maaf,"ucap orang itu. Suaranya begitu familiar di telinga Hinata. Mereka pun akhirnya saling bertatapan.

"Hinata?"

"Eng?" Hinata menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan bingung.

Melihat gadis itu kebingungan, pemuda itu langsung memakai kacamatanya yang ia simpan di dalam saku.

"Ini aku.. Gaara. Ingat?"

"Ah, Gaara! Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu.. Soalnya, penampilanmu.. beda sekali," Hinata menatap Gaara dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gaara pun kembali melepas kacamatanya. Penampilan Gaara seperti seorang.. dancer? Tampan.

"Kau, menangis.. Hinata?"Gaara menatap mata Hinata yang memerah.

"Ah..Em.. sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya ini tempat apa?"Gaara balik bertanya.

"I-ini.."

"Haha, bercanda. Aku tau tempat apa ini.."

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Hinata pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi Gaara malah menariknya masuk lagi ke dalam gedung.

"Karena aku orang baru, tampaknya tidak akan ada yang bersorak untukku. Jadi, sebagai temanku.. mohon bantuan nya,"

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Kompetisi telah dimulai. Sorakan penonton yang menandakan hal itu.

"Ini dia Konoha Ninjas.."suara Itachi membahana.

Penonton bersorak. Tapi semakin Naruto dan Shino berjalan ke dance floor, suara sorakan itu menipis. Digantikan oleh bisik-bisikan para penonton yang memandang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di samping meja DJ dengan tangan kirinya terbalut perban.

Itachi pun memutar musik untuk Shino dan Naruto. Penampilan mereka berdua tetap memukau. Tapi kekosongan anggota benar-benar membuat perbedaan yang besar dalam penampilan Konoha Ninjas. Sorakan untuk mereka pun tak seperti saat Sasuke bersama mereka. Sorakan itu semakin melemah, sampai-sampai hampir tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan yen nya untuk mereka. Dan mau tak mau, Itachi menghentikan musiknya untuk penampilan yang kacau ini.

Naruto dan Shino pun rela mereka harus kembali ke jajaran penonton.

"Hm? Sepertinya ada penantang baru!"Itachi membaca kertas yang diberikan Kakashi. "Ayo kita sambut Prince of Sand!"

Awalnya penonton menatap bingung seperti apa yang akan memasuki dance floor. Tapi saat sosok tampan berambut merah terlihat, sorakan penonton begitu membahana. Di belakang Gaara ada tiga orang back dancer yang membantunya.

Hinata yang menyelip di antara kerumunan penonton, akhirnya bisa sampai di barisan depan, dan langsung memberikan semangat pada Gaara. Gaara pun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Penampilan Gaara pun dimulai.

Semua yang melihatnya begitu terpukau. Para penonton seperti lupa berkedip. Seolah-olah tubuh Gaara memang dilahirkan untuk dance.

"Dia kan Sabaku Gaara?"ucap Shino.

"Hah? Masa? Koq beda?"

"Dia hanya tidak memakai kacamata, bodoh.."

"Huwaaa! Benar! Dia anak baru yang pedekate sama Hinata.."

"Apa?" Suara Sasuke menghentikan obrolan dua temannya itu.

"E-eh.. Sasuke.."Naruto tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke lalu melihat ke depan. Bukan ke arah Gaara yang sedang beraksi, melainkan ke deretan penonton. Hinata dengan semangatnya sedang memberikan semangat pada Gaara.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ini semua. Ia yang seharusnya berada di dance floor dan diberikan semangat oleh gadis itu. Bukan pemuda berambut merah yang so' hebat itu.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke memilih pergi dari kerumunan itu menuju sudut ruangan yang biasa ia diami. Ia hanya bisa merenung kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata selama ini.

Naruto dan Shino tetap terpaku di tempat. Mereka melihat penampilan Gaara sampai akhir dengan takjubnya. Sampai mereka melihat adegan dimana Gaara dan Hinata berjabat tangan dan Gaara yang langsung memeluk gadis berambut Indigo itu.

Naruto dan Shino buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Teme! Kenapa kau tadi pergi? Apa-apaan anak baru itu memeluk Hinata!"ucap Naruto kesal. "Teme! Kau tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Ini semua salahku.."ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-salahmu? Maksudnya?"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah.."Sasuke pun pergi dari gedung itu. Kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Kini Sasuke sudah terduduk di bangku belakang kelasnya. Dengan kepalanya yang terkulai di atas meja, ia terus memandangi foto yang berada di dompetnya. Dimana sosoknya yang sedang merangkul Hinata dengan sangat dekat.

Kebersamaaan-kebersamaannya dengan Hinata pun kembali muncul di memorinya.

Saat Sasuke mngenakan headphone pada Hinata untuk mendengarkan lagu favorit nya. Sasuke yang terduduk di sebuah kursi, merangkul pinggang Hinata yang berdiri di depannya yang sedang menikmati musik dari headphone. Pemandangan yang akan membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya saat itu di gedung-yang selalu dijadikan lahan pekerjaan oleh Sasuke dkk- itu tidak ada siapapun. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata.

Lalu Sasuke pun ingat saat Hinata kalah dalam permainan kertas, gunting, batu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meminta Hinata mencium pipinya. Awalnya Hinata tidak mau karena malu, tapi karena tekanan dari Sasuke yang harus mengikuti peraturan awal mereka sebelum permainan dimulai, akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sasuke. Wajah Hinata sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat itu.

Dan begitu jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, Sasuke malah menggantikan pipinya dengan bibir. Yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget saat merasakan bibir mereka bertemu.

"S-sasuke!"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku ambil kembali,"

untuk kedua kalinya, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Dan ciuman mereka tak dilepas oleh keduanya dalam beberapa menit.

Tiba-tiba kenangan saat Hinata mendukung Gaara di kompetisi dance tadi malam, muncul. Betapa frustasinya dia jika ingat hal itu. Benar-benar dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tangan kirinya yang cedera.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke dapat merasakan kepulihan tangan kirinya walaupun masih diperban.

Pandangan Sasuke akhirnya berpindah ke depan kelas. Si rambut merah yang so' hebat itu, sekarang memasang wajah lemah dan berlaga so' pintar di kelas. Menjawab soal-soal sulit yang berada di papan tulis. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

**...**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Para siswa buru-buru keluar kelas, meninggalkan para siswa yang memiliki tugas piket dan gerombolan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tau hari ini adalah jadwal Hinata dan beberapa temannya yang lainnya membersihkan kelas. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata sampai selesai. Tapi sejak kapan si rambut merah so' alim itu bertugas hari ini juga? Kekesalan Sasuke benar-benar sudah memuncak. Apa lagi saat melihat adegan menyapu dan saling bertatapannya Hinata dengan bocah Sabaku itu. Hatinya benar-benar panas.

Saat Gaara menyapu kolong bangku Sasuke, secara sengaja Sasuke melempar tisu ke lantai di depan mata Gaara. Gaara hanya dapat terdiam dan menghela nafas. Lalu melanjutkan menyapu.

Tapi, Gaara teringat sesuatu. Ia melihat jam di tanganya. 'Sudah saatnya minum obat.."pikir Gaara.

Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah botol putih yang berisi pil-pil obat yang harus ia minum. Dan tanpa bantuan air minum, Gaara langsung menelan satu buah pil itu.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

"Itachi, mana CD music yang aku minta?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ada, tenang saja.."ucap Itachi sambil memberikan CD yang dimaksud adiknya, lalu ia melihat tangan kiri Sasuke. "Kapan kau melepas perbannya?"

"Baru saja.."jawabnya singkat. "Aku harus ke rumah Naruto sekarang,"pamit Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan "Hn,"oleh kakaknya.

Tapi sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan menyapa seseorang yang sedang berlatih tak jauh dari ia dan kakaknya berada.

"Kiba,"

"Oh, hay Sasuke.. beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu,"

"Aku selalu disini, kau yang selalu sibuk.."

"Hm? Benarkah..? Eh, tapi Sasuke aku sudah mendengar kau dan Hinata putus.."

Sasuke tak bergeming, hanya menatap teman berambut coklatnya itu.

"Tak perlu terlalu di pikirkan, kawan.. aku kenal baik Hinata. Ia sangat mencintaimu.. jadi jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya kembali,"

Ucapan Kiba membuat Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Em.. terimaksih Kiba. Aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa.."

..

'Naruto.. Shino.. ayo kta perlihatkan padanya. Bahwa jangan pernah permain dalam wilayah seorang Uchiha,'ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya melalui gerbang Konoha High. Earphone di telinganya membuat langkahnya berpacu seperti musik yang sedang ia dengarkan. Tapi, sebelum ia dapat berjalan di dalam gedung sekolah, langkahnya terhenti oleh kehadiran tiga orang siswa satu kelasnya. Dan wajah mereka benar-benar tak asing lagi bagi Gaara.

Sasuke yang memandang remeh pemuda rambut merah di depannya, menlepas sebelah earphone yang sedang Gaara pakai. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara, sambil berbisik.

"Ikut aku.."

"Ayo, ikut.."ulang Naruto.

Dengan langkah gontay, akhirnya Gaara mengikuti kemana tiga pemuda itu pergi.

Dan pada saat mereka sampai di gedung tempat dance competition, Sasuke langsung menyeret Gaara dan melemparkan pemuda itu ke tembok.

Wajah ketakutan tersirat pada Gaara. Tapi Gaara benar-benar tak berdaya saat itu.

Sasuke memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Tiba-tiba 'Bugh! Bugh!' tinju dan lutut Sasuke mengenai perut Gaara. Gaara mulai merintih memegangi perutnya. Ia pun merosot sampai ke lantai. Ia sudah benar-benar lemas.

Tapi serangan Sasuke belum berakhir. Ia memaksa Gaara berdiri, sehingga botol obat yang ada di saku Gaara terjatuh, dan menumpahkan semua isinya.

Sasuke sudah muak dengan wajah so' lemahnya itu, ia pun bersiap meluncurkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah itu. Kerah baju seragamnya pun sudah ia genggam.

"Sasuke!"suara gadis yang sejak dulu memanggilnya lembut, kini berubah penuh emosi. Dan wajah gadis itu sekarang menghalangi pandangannya dari si rambut merah. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke yang awalnya kalap, akhirnya tersadar dengan tindakan pengecut yang ia lakukan. Ia pun menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang tadinya akan menghajar laki-laki yang berada di belakang Hinata.

'Bugh!' suara kedebam sekarang bukanlah berasal dari kepalan tangan ataupun lutut Sasuke. Tapi dari suara tubuh Gaara yang ambruk ke lantai. Gaara jatuh pingsan. Membuat semua mata memandangnya khawatir.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Hinata terus bolak-balik di ruang UGD. Pandangannya terus menampakan kekhawatiran. Sasuke menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan ketidak percayaan. Yang membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal.

Akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari UGD, dan menjelaskan keadaan Gaara.

"Aku dokter Tsunade, yang mengawasi kesehatan Gaara selama ini. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat,"jelas dokter yang berambut blonde itu. Membuat Hinata dan yang lainnya sedikit bernafas lega.

"Dokter sebenarnya dia sakit apa?"tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia sebenarnya seorang insomnia akut. Ketenangannya sedikit teganggu, membuat ia mengkonsumsi obat penenang dimana saat ia tertekan. Jadi, kita benar-benar harus bisa menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya tersebut. Dan mungkin pingsannya kali ini terjadi karena tekanan dalam otaknya sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi.."jelasnya. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, saya permisi.."

"Oh iya, silahkan dok.. terima kasih," ucap Hinata juga yang lainnya sambil membungkuk.

Setelah dokter itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hinata langsung menghapiri Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam. Ingin sekali Sasuke mendengar amarah Hinata saat itu. Agar ia dapat mendengar suara yang selalu dirindukannya dan juga menghentikan kebisuan diantara mereka yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, ia tetap menahan emosinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari menatap Sasuke-yang sedang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah-, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Gaara dirawat.

Sementara Sasuke terduduk di ruang tunggu UGD sambil merenungkan tindakan bodoh yang telah ia perbuat.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Sudah beberapa hari Hinata kembali duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Gaara masih harus istirahat di rumah sakit. Karena para guru sedang rapat, maka murid-murid dibiarkan berkeliaran tanpa hal yang jelas. Hinata yang meras bosan pun akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar me-fresh kan diri. Dan ia membiarkan buku-bukunya terbuka di atas mejanya.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata. Ia sendiri pun merasa bosan. Tapi bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia melihat meja Hinata yang penuh akan buku. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang di baca gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan dirinya bangku Hinata, dan terduduk di kursi Gaara.

Ia melihat-lihat semua buku yang ada disitu, sampai ia menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan. Bukan buku. Melainkan album foto. Dan tenyata album foto itu adalah kenangan-kenangan Hinata yang telah ia jalani bersama Sasuke selama satu setengah tahun ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas memandang foto-foto di situ. Membuat memorinya kembali pada kenangan-kenangan manis bersama si gadis Hyuuga.

Tapi, aktifitas Sasuke akhirnya terhenti. Ia merasakan sosok seseorang yang sedang memandanginya dengan terkejut. Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya memandang Hinata yang telah berdiri di damping bangkunya itu.

Dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, Sasuke menutup album foto itu, dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Hinata yang tidak mau hal memalukan itu terjadi lagi, segera saja membereskan buku-buku-dan album foto-yang tergeletak di atas bangkunya. Dia benar-benar malu pada Sasuke yang akhirnya tau ternyata Hinata belum mau melupakan kisah manis mereka.

Sasuke yang terduduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba mendapatkan pesan di handphone nya. Ternyata dari Kakashi. Yang langsung saja ia baca.

**'malam ini, jangan tampil mengecewakan. Ada yang ingin menantangmu..'**

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Lalu segera meninggalkan kelasnya untuk mempersiapkan perform hari ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia dan kedua temannya tidak latihan bahkan perform, pasca hal yang mereka buat pada Gaara. Jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah-yang tidak jelas kapan guru akan datang- untuk melatih otot tubuhnya. Dan ternyata diikuti oleh Naruto dan Shino.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Teriakan penonton pada malam ini begitu meriah. Karena ternyata Prince of Sand yang ditunggu beberapa hari ini, akhirnya datang kembali. Dan sorakan pun semakin membahana, melihat Konoha Ninjas memasuki dance floor.

Gaara masih memandang Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Ia hanya dapat memandang lama lantai dibawah kakinya.

Sasuke pun mulai memandang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Sudah baikkan?"tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara.

Gaara memandang tangan Sasuke dengan ragu. Setelah sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Gaara menjabat tangan Sasuke tersebut sambil mengangguk.

Walaupun kata maaf tak tercipta, tapi senyum bersahabat yang mereka perlihatkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu pun bersorak untuk mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Hyuuga Hinata memandang mereka dengan penuh bangga.

Akhirnya, Itachi mulai memutar musiknya. Dan dance battle antara Konoha Ninjas dan Prince of Sand pun dimulai.

Teriakan penyemangat, kagum dan terpesona pun terlontarkan dari para penonton. Suasana dance competition malam ini begitu membuat semangat para dancer bergelora dan semakin menunjukan kehebatan mereka. Hingga saat battle dance berakhir, kegembiraan begitu terpancar diwajah Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Itachi dan juga Sasuke.

Saking bahagiannya, Gaara yang baru melihat Hinata, langsung menggendong Hinata dan memutarnya. Hinata hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan tersebut, timbul rasa iri yang begitu besar dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tak mau merusak mood bahagia yang tercipta saat ini.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

Nafas lelah Sasuke dapat didengar dalam ruangan itu. Ia, sendirian, terus melatih tubuhnya dalam gerakan-gerkan dance yang rumit. Sering kali ia terjatuh, tapi semngatnya tak juga padam. Peluhpun bercucuran dari kening hingga lehernya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakkannya saat mendengar suara dehaman dari orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ehm.. permisi tuan yang mempunyai ego tinggi.."ucap seorang gadis berambut Indigo itu. Sasuke hanya memandangnya kebingungan. "Hyuuga Hinata kesini untuk mengantarkan sebotol air mineral yang anda pesan.."Hinata mengulurkan botol air mineral itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan apakah tuan ada waktu untuk bicara?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengambil botol air dari Hinata dan meminumnya.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menggodaku.. Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu. Karena ratusan wanita cantik sudah mengatakan cintanya padaku dan tentu saja aku menolaknya. Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan menerimamu?"

Hinata yang merasa kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke, langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Yang membuat Sasuke tertawa. "Dasar pria yang terlalu percaya diri!"ejek Hinata, yang membuat Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pundak gadis itu. Yang membuat tubuh dan wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Lalu nona Hinata kemari mau apa? Mau menerimaku kambali dalam hidupnya ya?"

"Mau! E-eh! M-maksudku tidak! B-bukan begitu! U-uh! Kau menyebalkan sekali Uchiha.."Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

"Hm. Mau? Tidak? Ada dua jawabanmu, nona.."ucap Sasuke. "Kau tau, karena kau membuang-buang waktuku dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti seperti itu, maka aku harus menghukummu!"

"Hukuman ap-"

Bibir Hinata terkatup karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Sasuke! Lagi-lagi seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah aku ambil kembali.."

Dan Sasuke pun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Tangan Sasuke kini telah melingkar pada pinggang Hinata. Semakin menariknya mendekat.

Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Tak ada yang mau melepas interaksi antara mereka berdua itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.."ucap Hinata diantara nafas nya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Tidak Hinata.. Aku yang minta maaf.. Maafkan aku Hinata, selama ini aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu. Aku janji, aku tak kan berbohong lagi hanya untuk menutupi kelemahanku. Kaulah yang menguatkanku, dan kau juga sumber kelemahanku. Dan aku akan membuatmu wanita paling bahagia di dunia.."

"J.A.N.J.I"Hinata menulis huruf-huruf itu di kening Sasuke.

"Janji.."bisik Sasuke.

...

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana teman berambut merahmu? Biasanya dia selalu mengekor kemana pun kau pergi?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"Hinata memukul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa merasakan kejengkelan Hinata yang merasa dia telah mengejek sahabatnya. "Gaara sedang ada pelajaran tambahan.."

"Pelajaran tambahan? Diakan pintar.."

"Iya.. tapi kan dia tidak pintar tidur.."

Sasuke langsung terbahak mendengar penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku mengerti maksudmu itu.." jawabnya disela-sela tawanya.

**.**

**..**

**xxxxxxxx**

**.**

**..**

"Nah.. jika kau memandang awan seperti ini.. pasti kau akan cepat tertidur,"ucap pemegang rekor terbanyak tidur dikelas itu, Nara Shikamaru. "Perhatikan gerakan awannya. Kalau perlu pandangi kemana angin membaw-"

Shikamaru menghentikan penjelasannya. Karena suara dengkuran pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya sudah terdengar. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan tenangnya

"Hm, murid yang cepat tanggap.."Dan akhirnya Shikamaru mengikuti Gaara ke alam mimpi.

**xxxxxxxxx THE END xxxxxxxxxx**

**huWaaa! akhirnya bisa bikin oneshoot juga!**

**Aaah~ tampaknya judul dan ceritanya tidak nyambung ya?**

**Vio lagi ga ada ide! jadi Vio ambil judul lagu B2ST lagi "I Like You The Best"**

**.  
><strong>

**Bagaimana Fic ini? Review please~~  
><strong>


End file.
